Warriors Custom Story: Moon Clan's Breaking
by Craz3d
Summary: This is a custom story I made up about how Moon Clan's leader starts abusing her clan, making them go to other clans for help. I am still in the process of making it, so if you have a warriors character, they can be a part of it!


Bladetail's fur ruffled as she scented a strong scent of Moon Clan. "It's fresh, they must have come through here not to long ago" she meowed over her shoulder. The bulky tom parted his mouth to smell the air.

"You're right" he agreed. "They must still be in the territory. Let's go look." Bladetail bounded off with the tom at her side.

"Duskheart, go around the bramble clumps, I'll go in. Their scent is strongest here, so I'll chase them out to you and we'll trap them" she ordered Duskheart. He gave a quick nod then pounced over the surrounding bushes. Bladetail kept her pace steady as she approached the Moon Clan cats. Brambles pulled her pelt while she crashed through the thick bushes. Two toms stood in shock on the other side. "State your buisness" Bladetail hissed furiously as her fur stood on end.

"W-we are trying to g-get away from her!" The smallest tom shook with fear, the bigger one's eyes were wide with terror. Bladetail towered over the two cowering cats. _I'm guessing the small one is an apprentice and the larger one is his mentor_, Bladetail thought as her fur flattened.

"Who are you two" she calmly asked.

"I-I am Rabbitclaw, this i-is Loudpaw" the mentor explained warily. "Please, don't make us go back to Moon Clan. It's horrible! Wolfstar killed all the kits and queens in the camp, she said they were useless mouse-brains. A-and she said if a warrior or apprentice isn't doing duties, then she would kill them!" The apprentice buried his face into Rabbitclaw's shoulder as he cried in agony. "She started this a few moons ago, and now every cat in our Clan is terrified of her!"

Bladetail stared down at them in shock. _What!? A leader killing off the Clan?_ Bladetail's mind swirled with all the information he had told her. Duskheart watched the two cats as he landed swifly on his paws.

"What's going on" he whispered to Bladetail. She turned her head away, not wanting to explain the horrible events that were occuring in Moon Clan. His gaze remained on her as his ears twitched nervously.

"I'll tell you at the camp" she breathed to him, "Rabbitclaw, Loudpaw follow me." They walked slowly back to camp. Loudpaw glanced over his shoulder continuosly, afraid that something might be following him. Bladetail payed close attention to the young cats movements. _Poor thing_. She moved close to him, so their fur were brushing. He flinched as she licked him between the ears. "It's ok, you are safe with us. I promise."

Loudpaw leaned against Bladetail as they walked under the rock formation that lead into camp. "Now remember, there's nothing to worry about here" she reminded him as multiple eyes peeked from the dark dens around them. Duskheart sped up to Bladetail.

"You sure this is a good idea? Dimstar has been a bit, touchy, lately" Duskheart doubted her. Bladetail flicked him with her long, silver tail. Immidiatly, he stopped judging her decision.

"Stay here, I'll go get Dimstar" Bladetail told Duskheart. He nodded while he sat himself beside Rabbitclaw and Loudpaw. Bladetail pounced from rock to rock until she reached her leader's cave.

"Dimstar, may I enter" she called to him. I quiet mew echoed back towards her. Bladetail padded into the dark cave, keeping an eye out for Dimstar resting in the shadows.

"Ah, Bladetail, welcome" Dimstar stalked forward to greet her, his tabby pelt was slick and his golden eyes glowed. Bladetail rescpectfully dipped her head. "What have you come for?"

"While me and Duskheart were out on a patrol we saw two Moon Clan cats in our territory. A mentor and apprententice. I asked what their buisness was here and they told me they were fleeing from their clan because Wolfstar has been killing off kits, queens, and any non-working cat." Dimstar stared at Bladetail in dismay. "I brought the two cats back with us. They are in the clearing" Bladetail informed. Dimstar soothed his prickling pelt as he headed towards the mouth of the cave. Bladetail followed him out into the camp.

He stood outside his cave, waiting for Bladetail. "What are their names" he asked her.

"The small one is Loudpaw, the big one is Rabbitclaw" she answered, scared that he would send the frightened warriors back. _Please Dimstar_, she begged,_ don't make them go back to that horrible place._

"Rabbitclaw, Loudpaw. Please stand below the rocks here" Dimstar called. Other cats gathered into the clearing, curiosity bubbling in all of them. Rabbitclaw puffed out his chest as he lead his shivering apprentice below the rocks. _What is he going to say_, Bladetail heard her twin brother, Silverstreak, ask her through telepathy. _No clue. I am just hoping he doesn't send them back to Moon Clan_, she responded. Silverstreak watched Dimstar with nervousness clouding his eyes.

"I have been told that you two were found in our territory and claimed that Moon Clan was abusing their kits and queens." Gasps arose from the crowd. Bladetail shuddered at the thought of the brutal killings. "And the culprit of these killings is Wolfstar. Is this true?"

"Yes it is" Rabbitclaw replied sadly. Silverstreak unsheathed his claws as he hollered, "She should be punished!" Agreements drifted up to Dimstar and Bladetail. Dimstar rose his tail for silence.

"That is Moon Clan's problem not ours" he called down to the fury of cats. "But, I will let Rabbitclaw and Loudpaw stay in the safety of our clan." Bladetail sighed in relief. _What a relief_, she thought. Dimstar jumped down the rocks so he stood face-to-face with the new Clan members. "I see you are still nervous, Loudpaw. There is no need to be when you are with us" Dimstar comforted. Loudpaw flinched as Dimstar called to the medicine cat."Cherryseed, can you please give Loudpaw an herb to help soothe him?" Cherryseed nodded then nudged Loudpaw to her den.

Rabbitclaw looked at Dimstar appreciatly. "Thank you so much. I think Loudpaw would've collapsed if you declined us." He checked for Loudpaw as he said, "It's very hard for him because Wolfstar killed his mother and sister. Then had kits with his father. It scarred him forever" he whispered depressingly. Dimstar dug his claws into the hard ground.

"Wolfstar has no boundaries. She thinks she knows best and dislikes slackers" Dimstar growled at the thought of the abusing Clan leader. "She was always spoiled as a kit. She never did anything except for watching cats go on duties" he grunted. "She hasn't changed at all." Duskheart pricked his ears as Dimstar talked about things nobody knew about Wolfstar.

"Hey Dimstar, how do you know so much about Wolfstar" Duskheart asked.

"Simple" he answered,"She's my sister."


End file.
